Purple Puddles
by grayember13
Summary: Tony is in his junior year of high school (skipped a few grades). He has friends, fame, money, and a family but something is off. Steve attends the same high school and is in his senior year. Neither have really bothered with the other until one late afternoon after school. M/M if you don't like don't click on the title.


**Still new to writing fanfiction stories so if you see any grammatical mistakes please let me know nicely. i don't mind getting some constructive advice but no slamming me please. Hope you enjoy! **

It was the worst part of the day. Time to clean the men's restroom. Steve barely suppressed a shudder as his boss handed him the cleansing equipment. He really liked to work at the coffee shop but there was only so much a grown man can take pride in and the cleansing of the restroom was not one of them. There weren't many who would work at SHIELD COFFEE due to Maria Hill being the manager. She was a petite skinny woman but very tough and didn't take shit from anyone. Frankly Steve, even with all his big muscles and knowledge of how to run and tackle people, wouldn't dare go up against her.

"STEVE!"

Well thats what he gets from zoning out.

"Take the damn mop and water and clean it! NOW! It's almost closing time."

He brought his feet together and gave her a hasty salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

With that Steve started the trek to the gallows.

"And no more of this ma'am shit. Call me Maria. I ain't that old."

He gave her a nod and kept walking to the restroom but stopped right outside the door. He braced himself for the smell as he opened the door. He expected an empty dirty restroom but instead found it to contain a heap on the floor. After a few seconds of surprise and staring at it he sprang into action. As he came closer the shape looked familiar. The person had his back to Steve.

"Sir? Sir? Are you ok?"

There was no response. He turned the mystery man over and gasped in surprise. He knew this kid. It was that Stark kid. Steve had never really talked to him but occasionally saw him at school. All he knew about him was he was super smart and skipped a few grades. He put his fingers on Stark's neck to make sure he had a steady pulse. Steve let out a sigh of relief but it was quickly overwhelmed by panic. Stark had a pulse but it was way too fast. He looked around to see if he could determine what had caused that and finally noticed the red that stained the sink. He glanced back at Stark and saw the red liquid on his dirty brown hair.

"MA'AM?!"

Hill immediately appeared.

"I said no more of this ma'am...oh shit. I'll call 911."

With that she ran out of the room to call the ambulance. In a few minutes Steve could hear sirens coming closer. While he waited for them to show he kept trying to shake the kid awake to no avail. The ambulance finally arrived and hastily loaded the kid in the vehicle. One of the nurses approached him.

"Would you like to come with your friend?"

Steve was about to protest the friend part but stopped when realizing he shouldn't leave the kid alone especially when he didn't know how to reach the kid's family or family. He'd call his parents when he got to the hospital.

"Yes thank you."

He got in the back with the unconscious Stark and off they went. During the ride Steve hoped he would regain consciousness so he could find out who to call. They got to the hospital in thirty minutes. When they arrived, after he made sure Stark where was going to be, he went to the pay phone and called his parents.

"Hey Mom?...Yea I'm sorry. I'll be late coming home...a friend of mine was in trouble...no you don't know him...I'll be fine. I'll take the bus home...Ok Love you too! Bye."

Steve hung up the phone. He had no clue who to call for Stark. So he did the only thing he could think of. He rang up Natasha. That girl knew everything about everyone and could dig up anything about anyone.

"Hello Ms. Romanof its Steve. May I speak to Natasha?...Thank you...Hey Nat. I have a situation...No I'm fine but well um you know that super smart kid a year behind us?...No not the one with glasses, the other one. Think his name is Stark...Yea him. Well he's in the hospital and I have no clue who to contact...I found him in the restroom at the SC and he was unconscious...Can you help?...Thor? How would he know?...Well could you call him? I'm running out of quarters...Ok thanks Nat. Yea I'm at the hospital where Clint aimed that bebe gun to "save" you from the evil clutches of the doctors...Ok I'll talk to later. Bye."

With that burden off his shoulders he returned to Stark's room. The doctors were currently looking him over and doing x-rays. Steve took a seat outside the room and put his head in his hands, waiting and hoping for good news. This was not the way he imagined to start his weekend.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! It helps me make it better. I've got a lot of ideas and plans for this. Title may be changed.**


End file.
